NCIS Los Angeles: Healing takes time
by ICrzy
Summary: This is 4X24-5X01 what I think will happen... A lot of Densi involved here! *TERRIBLE SUMMARY*
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own NCIS Los Angeles! Please review and favorite! This is what I think would happen after 4X24!**

Sam sat watching them hurt Deeks. He could hear his partner scream. Sam heard the drill stop, Deeks was yelling and must have pissed them off. Sidorov ordered his man to punch Deeks. Over and over, finally until Sidorov had him stop. Sidorov spit on the ground, saying something to Deeks. Then the two left, probably to get another form of torturing them. Sam looked at Deeks. Deeks had his head down, he was in so much pain. His mouth was shocking with pain, Deeks spit out blood and tried to lift his head. He finally got himself to lift his head high enough to see Sam. Sam was in pain also, being shocked and him sweating in there made it worst. Sam looked at Deeks, at this very moment the two had a new found respect for each other.  
Deeks knew it hurt his mouth to talk let alone open his mouth, but forced himself to try even if Sam read his lips.

"If anything happens to me promise to protect Kensi." Deeks said and Sam understood.

Sam was shocked, looking into the baby blue eyes of the LA PD officer. Deeks lowered his head, he closed his eyes. Sam was shaking his head, he was against Deeks doing something stupid. He wasn't gonna sit back and let Deeks get himself killed. As Deeks lifted his head and opened his eyes, he saw Sam shaking his head.

"We'll be fine Deeks. Eric, him and Nell will find us. You'll be with Kensi soon."

Deeks turned his head to the right and spit out blood from his mouth, "Sam you'll be fine. You're not the cop."

After that no one dared to try to speak to each other. Sam felt guilty on dragging Deeks into this. He wished he knew his own cover was blown before this. In cam Sidorov with a crowbar, Deeks' eyes widen. "What's with that?"

"Is it safe for the bombs? Yes or no?" Sidorov asked.

Deeks screamed, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Sam heard Deeks' head make contact with the crowbar, Sam saw blood splash on the floor. Sam's eyes widen, his partner didn't move but then started to. Sam was shouting, but it was no use. The room was soundproof and it didn't matter how loud Sam yelled.

"Tell me any I'll stop!"

There was a loud noise, then gun shots. Men collaping onto the ground, Sidorov's right hand man ran with his gun. Then was on the ground with a bullet in the head. Sidorov turned seeing in the bright light from where the intruders entered. "NCIS!  
Don't move!"

Callen, Kensi, and the feds rushed in. Callen ran over to Deeks, unaware his partner was across from them.

"Deeks-?"

"Fine, go-ouch! Sam, he-he's over there." Deeks said.

Callen ran to his partner as Kensi cared to Deeks. Callen turned off the machine and Sam, smiled. Callen was getting Sam out of the chair. Kensi was helping Deeks out of the chair he was in as well, but in the mix of it Deeks passed out.

"I-I need a medic!" They heard Kensi shout.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own NCIS Los Angeles! Please review and favorite! This is what I think would happen after 4X24!**

In the hospital Sam sat on his bed, he has a concussion and some minor wounds. Deeks shared the same room as him, he was laying on his bed.  
Deeks had cotton balls in his mouth, the doctor had a dentist come in and care on his teeth. Also stitches on his forehead above his left eyebrow.  
Sam turned looking at Deeks, Deeks looked like he was napping but was actually just avoiding to talk about it. Sam stood up, he walked over to Deeks.

"Deeks,"

Deeks looked up, "Huh?"

"Thank you for protecting my wife."

Deeks smiled but it hurt to smile, "Welcome."

Then silence, both of them facing and dealing with their demons. Both avoiding talking about it and how to deal with it. Deeks stared out the window as Sam looked at the floor. Both then jumped hearing the door open and their partners come in.

"Deeks!" Kensi shouted and hugged him.

Callen smiled, "We were worried."

Deeks nodded, "I can tell. Kens, I can't breathe."

Kensi released, "Sorry."

"So we got them?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Kensi said.

Deeks sat up, "That's good."

Callen nodded, "We've collected all the bombs."

Deeks nodded and slowly turned his attention to the window again, Sam just stared at Deeks with the feeling of guilt. Callen and Kensi noticed it and before they could speak the doctor walked in. He told them that Sam and Deeks were cleared to leave. So Callen and Kensi directed them home. The car ride home for Deeks was silent, he thinks it has to do with the "kiss". Kensi drove and she'd sing a-long to the radio. She pulled up to his apartment, she took off her seat belt.

"What are you doing?"

Kensi looked at him, "Helping you out. Hetty gave us time off work."

Deeks moaned and got out of the car. The two entered Deeks' place, it was a lot cleaner than Kensi's. Monty, who was laying on Deeks' bed, came out running to Deeks. Monty's tail was wagging back and forth quickly. Deeks had a smile across his face, he knelt down and was petting his dog.

"Monty, daddy is home."

Kensi smiled hearing that, and the two sat on the couch. Kensi turned on the TV to her favorite show, America's Next Top Model. Monty laid down by Deeks' feet, Kensi was cuddling with Deeks, as Deeks just didn't feel like himself. Kensi laid her head on his chest, she heard his heart beat. She let out a deep breathe and smiled.

"Deeks,"

Deeks looked at her, "What?"

"You kissed me."

Deeks' eyes widen, as if he was in the dog house. Monty lifted his head as if the dog knew something bad was going to happen.

"Yeah, uh-."

Kensi smiled, "Do you really mean it or were you doing it to shut me up?" Kensi looked at him.

Deeks' flushed red, "Don't you know the difference between a real kiss and an undercover one?"

Kensi nodded, "Yeah but I want to hear you tell me."

Deeks looked at Kensi, his partner. This girl he fell head over heels for since the day Hetty had made him her partner. He always loved her and she knew it. The two have always made each other mad at each other, whether it involved flirting with other people or when Deeks would be set undercover involving women. Deeks looked down at Kensi who was smiling at him.

"Do you feel the same way as I do?"

Kensi nodded, "Of course Deeks. It's just-I've been afraid to say how I feel because-I just don't want to think about loosing you."

Deeks looked at her, "Yeah but keeping it to yourself hurts more."

Kensi nodded, "Yeah."

Deeks looked at Kensi, she looked down probably thinking about what had happened to him and Sam. She wants to know what happened and if he was alright, but he wasn't ready to talk about it. She was messing with her fingers and Deeks formed a smile. He poked Kensi, "Hey Fern."

"Huh-?"

Deeks leaned forward and kissed Kensi on the lips, Kensi's eyes widen as Deeks shut his. Kensi slowly closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Deeks. Monty laid on the floor looking up at them. Deeks held onto Kensi and pulled back, "I want to be with you."

Kensi smiled, "You just want to have sex with me."

Deeks smiled, "You know me too well."

Kensi hit him with a pillow and smiled, Deeks grabbed the other pillow and hit her with it. It got into a full out pillow war, ending with Monty on their laps with his head on Deeks. Deeks was smiling at Monty and noticed Kensi passed out on the couch. Deeks smiled at that and said, "Sweet dreams Fern."


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own NCIS Los Angeles! Please review and favorite!**

Sam was overwhelmed at home. His wife was caring to him, and his daughter wanted to play doctor too. Sam liked the offer of his daughter. Michelle watched Sam lay on the couch in the living room with their daughter laying with him. Michelle smiled at that slight. "Um Nicole wanna help mommy set up the table for dinner?" Michelle asked. Nicole looked at her dad, Sam nodded. The small child got up and ran over. Michelle had one last glance at Sam until entering the dinning room. She and Nicole set up the table, Nicole sat down in her chair waiting. Michelle walked back into the living room seeing Sam asleep. Michelle leaned against the wall, she let out a deep breathe.

"Oh Sam," She said.

Michelle walked over and put a blanket over him, she heard him say something quietly. Michelle leaned near him and heard, "I'm sorry."  
Michelle gasped and stood away, she looked at her husband. He was having a nightmare. Michelle was shaking Sam.

"Sam-Wake up." Michelle said.

Sam opened his eyes, "Mich-elle?"

Michelle smiled, "You were having a nightmare. You OK?"

He nodded, "Dinner ready?"

Michelle nodded, "Yeah but first tell me what you're sorry about." She said.

Sam stood up looking at his wife, "Nothing Michelle."

Michelle stood too, "Look Sam I can't begin to understand what you and Detective Deeks went through. I-I'm just worried about you.  
You've been having nightmares since you came home. Sam, tell me what's wrong."

Sam sat back down, he put his hands on his head. He let out deep breathes. Michelle sat down, she was being there for him. She was rubbing his back.

"I feel guilty." Sam said.

"Guilty?"

Sam nodded, "Deeks is an ass but-. He took most of the beating, I overheard the doctors say they were thinking he might have some kind of brain damage from the crowbar."

Michelle touched his arm, "But he is fine. No brain damage, just a slight bit dental issues. Sam, he is going to be fine." She said.

Sam nodded, "Yeah I don't know. I guess I just figured he'd give up all the information the moment the torture began. He didn't seem like the fighter type."

Michelle looked at the floor, "People can surprise you."

Sam nodded, "Yeah."

Michelle heard the door open, "Are we eating?" It was Nicole.

Michelle nodded, "Yes sweetie." She said.

Both her and Sam stood up, heading to the dinning room. There has been a slight strain on their relationship cause of this, not just Sam's with his wife. He thinks Deeks might be pissed at him or even worst. He just has to find out Monday.

**Didn't know what Sam & Michelle's daughter is named so I named her Nicole... umm next chapter soon.****  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own NCIS Los Angeles! Please review and favorite for more!**

Deeks walked into OPS Monday morning. He was early and it was a rare sight. He wanted to get out of his apartment, it felt too depressing there. Mostly by himself, well him and Monty. Deeks couldn't vent to his dog though, well he could but Monty couldn't reply. Deeks was hitting the punching bag. He felt built up anger come out, anger he didn't know he had. He just punched and punched, he was so distracted by that he didn't noticed another person enter. It was Callen, he was really shocked seeing Deeks here early and before he showed up. Usually Callen was the first one here and the in dead last was Deeks. Callen walked over quietly and said, "You OK?"

Deeks looked at him, "Oh yeah. Just couldn't sleep, the apartment next to mine has a plumber over and he is really loud."

Callen eyed the cop, "OK well its just odd seeing you here so early."

Deeks nodded, "Yeah I thought about going surfing but there aren't any good waves today."

Callen nodded, "Deeks are you sure you're alright."

Deeks hesitated, "Yeah totally."

Callen noticed the hesitation, "OK glad we talked."

Callen left the police officer to continue to punch the bag, while Callen would have a chat with Hetty. Kensi and Sam came in at the same time. Kensi was talking about how Kensi fell asleep at Deeks place, that Deeks took Kensi to his bed and he crashed on the couch. Kensi went on talking about it and saw Callen.

"Morning Callen."

"Kens, how was Deeks the last time you spoke to him?" Callen asked.

"Um fine why?"

Sam looked at his partner, "Is something wrong?"

Callen shrugged, "I don't know. He seems to be angry at something or someone. He arrived early, he's in the gym."

Both Kensi and Sam were shocked, "Really?" Sam asked.

Kensi ran off, Sam went to go but waited. He just thought Deeks blamed him. Kensi found Deeks with a towel over his face, he was cooling off. Kensi ran over.

"DEEKS!"

He looked up, "Hey Fern."

Kensi put her hands on her hips, "No tell me what the hell is up?"

Deeks looked at her, "Nothing is up."

Kensi sat next to him, "Liar."

Deeks looked down, "Kens I am fine."

Kensi looked at him, "Come on Deeks I am your partner." Kensi said.

Deeks gave her his puppy dog look, "Kens."

Deeks and Kensi just stared at each other, Kensi held onto his forearm. Deeks looked from Kensi to the floor, he felt a little bit ashamed but also a bit nervous. He was so upset and also angry, he wasn't sure how to feel. Then in came Sam and Callen. Deeks' attention shifted seeing Sam. Sam looked at Deeks.

"Deeks," Sam started.

Deeks stood up, "I'm fine."

Callen held his hands out, "Calm down Deeks. We are just worried."

Deeks was getting angry, "I don't need anyone worrying about me! I'm fine!"

Kensi was shaking, she never really heard Deeks loose his cool and when he did it was very scary. Kensi glanced up at him, once a sweet loving man into an angry guy. Someone completely different yet looked the same. Callen and Sam walked further into the room. Deeks felt cornered.

"Deeks I know its hard what you and Sam went through." Callen said.

Deeks glanced over, "I don't need anyone's damn pity or guilt! I just want to forget it ever happened!"

Sam looked at him, "You have to eventually have to talk about it."

"I didn't talk much about shooting my dad. I think I turned out alright." Deeks said.

He marched over to his bag and picked it up. The other began to follow him. Deeks stormed off to the parking lot. Where Kensi finally caught up with him, before he got into his car.

"Where are you going?"

Deeks looked at her, "Surfing."

Then got into his car, started it up. Then drove off without another thought.

"That ended badly" Callen said.

Hetty shook her head stepping outside, "Indeed Mr. Callen indeed."

**OH SNAP DEEKS IS ANGRY! NEXT CHAPTER SOON!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't NCIS Los Angeles! Please review and favorite!**

Deeks sat on the hood of his car, he was staring at the ocean. His mind was everywhere. So much has happened. He haven't been at LA PD in a while. Bates is probably pissed, yet Deeks wouldn't know unless he go to Bates' office. Deeks opened a beer bottle and took a drink. He just needed to forget and get this out of his head. Yeah, he and Sam could have been killed but they didn't die. Both him and Sam were still breathing. Deeks looked back at the ocean, he couldn't understand why he had to sit in the chair and take the worst of it while Sam just watched. Was it to crack Sam? Was it because Sam's cover was blown? Or was it because Deeks was a cop? Too many questions and not enough answers to fill his mind. Deeks heard his phone rang, he glanced to the caller. It was Kensi, he let it go to voice mail.

At OPS Kensi got Deeks' voice mail. She then swear under her breathe. Sam sat at his desk, he was feeling the worst right now. He should get up and say something to Deeks besides mentioning that he'll have to talk about it. Sam glanced up seeing Callen pacing, Hetty standing next to Kensi, and Eric with Nell in the bull pen with the gang. Sam stood up and Callen turned to him, "Sam where are you going?"

Sam looked at Callen, "To find Deeks."

Hetty looked at Sam, "Mr. Hanna right now Mr. Deeks probably wants to be alone. Be able to adjust to all of this." Hetty spoke.

Sam looked at her, "But Hetty if I'd knew my cover was blown-."

Kensi and Callen turned to Sam, Sam looked all upset and broken. Nell and Eric had this weird awkward feeling watching this. Hetty walked over to Sam and had a gentle smile, "You couldn't have known."

Sam nodded, "Yeah but because of that I got Deeks into this."

Kensi turned to him, "Deeks would have done the same for me or even Callen."

Callen nodded, "Yes Deeks knew the risks of being an liaison for NCIS."

Sam looked at Callen, "But they beat on him the most because they called him the weak one. I told Deeks not to tell. Not to tell that Michelle is an agent."

Kensi looked at Sam, Callen let out a deep breathe, and Hetty walked back to where she stood before.

"This job has its moments where you question your judgement. Go, go find Mr. Deeks." Hetty said.

Sam nodded, "Thank you Hetty." Sam said and ran out.

"You two go with," Hetty told Kensi and Callen.

Callen and Kensi ran out, and joined Sam in his car. The three drove off, looking all over. Eric called Callen telling him that Deeks' phone is on and the location is at the beach. Which was weird because they thought he wouldn't be there. Once they pulled up they saw Deeks sitting on his car. Deeks held onto one beer bottle. His attention at the sea. Kensi was about to rush over but Callen stopped him. Sam walked over to Deeks and Deeks turned seeing Sam next to him.

Deeks pulled out a beer, "Want one?"

Sam took the offer, "Sure."

Deeks took a drink, "Terrible day for a surfer. No good waves."

Sam opened the bottle, "Yeah."

There was silence between the two, Sam and Deeks were never close. They were complete opposites and had their respect for each other. Deeks turned his head and saw Kensi and Callen. Deeks took another drink and then sighed, "Guess this means we are gonna talk about my outburst."

**NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA BE THE TALK!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own NCIS Los Angeles! Please review and favorite for more!**

Deeks got off his car hood, he threw the bottle in the trash can. Sam put his down, Callen and Kensi would stay outta it but come in if needed. Sam looked at Deeks. Deeks let out a deep breathe, he rubbed the back of his head and Sam looked at the others then back to Deeks. Deeks looked straight at Sam, "OK lets hear it."

Sam looked up and then back at Deeks, "Deeks I'm sorry."

Deeks looked confused, "Sorry? Sorry about what?"

"Don't play dumb Deeks. I know your angry at me for what happened."

Deeks bit his lip, "No I'm not."

Sam grabbed a hold of Deeks' shirt, "I am trying to apologize and make things better! Quit ignoring what's going on!" Sam shouted.

Deeks looked at him, "I'm not ignoring anything."

Sam let go of his shirt, "Then why aren't you talking about it? Why do you have to make things difficult?"

Deeks stepped back, he glanced at Kensi. She had her worried look upon her face while Callen was shaking his head. Then turning his face back to Sam, for once this man had a worried look upon his face. Deeks bit his lip, his eyes got watery and Deeks turned away. Sam turned to Kensi and Callen, then Sam walked over to Deeks. Sam put his hand on his shoulder, "It's OK."

Deeks shook his head, "No its not. When-when I was a kid, I kept my feelings locked up because of my father. I still do with big things like what happened. I-I don't know. I guess I am too afraid to talk about it or even sure how to express how I feel."

Sam looked at Deeks, "You don't blame me?"

Deeks looked up at Sam, "Kinda but at the same time I knew what you were doing."

Sam nodded, he totally understood. Kensi walked over and Sam let go of Deeks, Kensi hugged him right. Kensi and Deeks held onto each other. Callen walked over and stood next to Sam.

"Deeks, you're such an idiot." Kensi said hugging him.

"Can't help it Fern, when someone is so crazy in love with a foxy chick like you its kinda hard to be smart."

Kensi smacked him upside the head and held onto him more, "Never keep things from me."

Deeks nodded, "I understand."

Callen walked by Deeks, "No really. Don't keep feelings like this from us. We are a family, and when one of the family is hurt we're all hurt."

Deeks nodded, "Yeah."

Callen watched Kensi release Deeks, Callen shook Deeks' hand. Sam shook Deeks' hand too, then Kensi held onto his hand as they walked. Kensi took it upon herself to drive Deeks home. She will crash over and he'll just drive her to work tomorrow. Callen and Sam headed back to OPS to alert Hetty that everything was alright. Once they stepped into OPS they saw Hetty sitting at her desk, Nell and Eric were leaving. Sam and Callen walked over to Hetty's desk, she looked up at the grown men.

"Oh Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna, I already know. You go home and come back tomorrow ready for work."

Sam looked at Hetty, "You think he'll be OK?"

Hetty looked up at her agent. She saw the worry in his eyes and felt it as well. She stood up outta her chair and gave the two men a small smile. She picked up her tea cup and took a drink. Then placed it back on her desk, after she walked over to Sam. The smaller women standing in front of this African American man.

"Mr. Hanna, you're concern for Mr. Deeks really shows how much he's grown on you. Mr. Deeks will be fine, maybe not right away but the wounds will be repaired. The healing takes time."

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! FINAL CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own NCIS Los Angeles! Please review and favorite!**

Kensi was cooking in Deeks' apartment while Deeks took a shower. Kensi somehow felt like his wife, doing the cooking and was cleaning up a bit.  
Monty was laying on the couch watching Kensi move around the apartment. Once Deeks came out he shook his hair like a dog. Kensi rolled her eyes and went back to the kitchen. Deeks picked up Monty and moved him, so Deeks could sit on the couch. Deeks turned on the TV and there was a college football on. Deeks put his feet on the coffee table but was yelled at by Kensi, "Get your feet off the coffee table!"

Deeks looked at her, "This is my place."

Kensi blushed, "I know but I just cleaned it."

Deeks formed a small smile, "You don't have to stay. I am better, I am alright. I can cook by myself."

Kensi looked at him, "I am doing this because I want to."

Deeks formed a grin, "You wanna have sex with me tonight is that it? Want to brag to all your girlfriends that you had sex with a LA PD officer."

Kensi was bright red, "I should just shoot you."

Deeks laughed, Kensi noticed how happy he actually seemed. Her anger slowly faded away but then a single tear appeared. Deeks noticed it and looked a bit confused.

"Kens,"

"I was just so worried. I-I never thought I'd see my partner again, the same guy I fee-." Kensi stopped herself.

Deeks stood up, "The guy you feel in love with?" He finished.

Kensi was wiping off the tears and slowly nodded. Deeks smiled and puts his arms around Kensi, Kensi held onto him tight. The two who would always piss each other off somehow found love. Kensi kissed Deeks on the right cheek. He smiled, he was rubbing her back and Kensi smiled.

"I was so worried when Eric told me they lost contact with you and Sam." Kensi said.

Deeks let go of her, now both of them sitting down on the couch. Deeks nodded and looked down for moment. Kensi held onto his hand.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Kensi said.

Deeks nodded, "Me too. For a moment I thought I'd break our promise."

Kensi looked at him, "I would have killed you if you did."

Deeks formed a grin, "But hey I've looked death in the eyes and somehow avoided it."

Kensi slapped him, "Shut up."

Deeks smiled and then looked at her, "I was afraid of not being able to see you again."

Kensi looked at him, "Deeks."

Deeks held onto her hands, "No seriously. While I was being tortured all I thought was, I may never see my partner again. Never see my Fern, I would never smell my two favorite things."

Kensi formed a smile on the last sentence, "What's your two favorite things?"

Deeks smiled, "Sunshine and gunpowder."

Kensi looked into his baby blue eyes, she leaned in and kissed him on the forehead. Deeks formed a smile and Kensi messed with his curly blonde hair.

"You're such a dork."

"But I am your dork, Fern."

Kensi smiled, "Only mine."

Deeks laughed partly, "So this mean we go out. Go out besides drinking?"

Kensi grinned, "As long as you pay."

Deeks looked dead into her eyes, and kissed her on the lips. Surprising Kensi a little bit but not as much as he did before he was kidnapped. He looked into her eyes after pulling away, "Deal."

**Thank you for ALL the support for this! YOU GUYS SAY THE NICEST THINGS AND MAKE ME FEEL AWESOME!**


End file.
